La Hija de Uchiha
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Una gran sorpresa se llevo Sasuke al ver a una pequeña niña parada enfrente de su casa, él no sabia como ser un padre y mas con aquella niña que tenia la misma mirada de que él, el ser padre es mucho mas complicado de lo que Sasuke creía y mas con una niña que es una autentica Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La Hija de Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

La música retumbaba en todo el pasillo y se oía hasta el elevador, lo bueno es que el edificio era nuevo y casi no había habitantes en aquel piso, por suerte no tenía que soportar a los vecinos que se quejaran por el escándalo que había en el departamento.

Por fin después de casi 6 años seria el dueño absoluto de la empresa Uchiha, había luchado por años con mi hermano por aquel título y después de ese tiempo mi abuelo me había elegido a mí para ser el líder, había mucho que festejar no solo el liderazgo de la compañía si no también los grandes beneficios que tendría y el gran negocio que tenía en mente aunque tenía que cumplir con una pequeño sacrificio el matrimonio.

Por suerte mi abuelo había conseguido una esposa adecuada para el líder de la familia otro trato más con otra poderosa familia, realmente no me interesaba mucho tener un matrimonio pero si era necesario casarme con aquella mujer para obtener aquel título estaba bien, así que a escasos dos semanas de contraer matrimonio estaba teniendo mi despedida de soltero con mis amigos, compañeros de trabajo en mi departamento.

Todo iba tan perfecto hasta que el portero llamo a mi puerta con una gran sorpresa.

-Señor Uchiha dejaron este paquete para usted- me dice entregándome a una niña de cabello negro y ojos ónix.

-Es una broma verdad- le digo con una sonrisa de lado mirando a la niña que solo me observaba.

-No es broma pues la niña tiene las pruebas de que es su hija señor Uchiha- dice el portero entregándome a la niña y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-El hecho de que tenga algunas similitud conmigo no significa que sea mi hija- le digo entregándole a la niña.

-Señor Uchiha por favor…mire primero los papeles que la niña tiene en su poder y después me dice si es o no es su hija- el portero se va dejándome con aquella niña que solo me mira con curiosidad.

La mire mejortenía el cabello en los hombros de color negro, su piel blanca, sus rostro perfecto y sus ojos ónix grandes que me miraban, portaba un vestido muy sencillo de color rojo, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas, una maleta y un bolso donde sobresalían unos papeles.

Pase a su lado mirándola de reojo ella solo me miraba la dejaría allí después ella se marcharía y yo no tendría por qué hacerme cargo de ella y antes de entra a mi departamento era detenido por alguien.

-¡Sasuke no piensa dejar a tu hija aquí verdad!- dice mi molesto amigo Naruto que había llegado con su esposa.

-¡No es mi hija!- le digo y mi amigo sonríe.

-Pero si es idéntica a ti- dice y solo suspiro.

-Pero si es una niña muy linda- dice la esposa de mi amigo y solo gruño con fastidio.

-No es nada mío- digo mirando como ellos dos la miran.

-¿Quién es la madre?- dice mi amigo y lo miro con molestia.

-No lo sé y no me importa no es nada mío- digo y la niña me mira.

-¿Estas bien?- dice la esposa de mi amigo pues la niña se estaba apretando el estómago como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño.

-Yo creo que necesita ir al baño- dice mi amigo y su esposa toma a la niña para entrar al departamento donde sigue el escándalo.

-¡Espera!- digo pero ya era tarde ella ya había entrado a mi departamento.

Todos miraron con curiosidad a la niña que había entrado al baño, esto no estaba pasándome a míse estaba arruinado mi fiesta de soltero.

-Sabes la niña no pude quedarse en este lugar- dice mi amigo y solo lo miro con molestia mirando que él traía las cosas de la niña a dentro como también estaba mirando los papeles que tenía aquella bolsa –Mira Sasuke hay una prueba de ADN en donde dice que si es tu hija- me entrega aquel papel y miro que era una prueba pero de hace unos años.

-Por favor esto no indica que sea mi hija muchos pueden hacer esa prueba- digo con molestia.

-Púes creo que aquella mujer te concia pues dice en aquella nota que si tienes duda puedes hacerle otra prueba a la niña y leas la carta- dice mi amigo pasándome la nota y por una extraña sensación había visto ya esa letra en algún lugar.

-Esto si es una broma- digo y mi amigo busca la dichosa carta.

Miro a la niña que solo mira el gran ruido que hay en el departamento.

-Creo que la niña no puede estar aquí- dice la esposa de mi amigo y solo suspiro.

-Por eso la había dejado afuera- digo sin más y los dos me miraron con cara de molestia.

-Vamos Sasuke no seas tan malo además la niña es idéntica a ti- dice mi amigo Naruto y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Y qué debo hacer recogerla…darle un hogar cuando ni se si es o no mi hija o es una mala broma- digo con seriedad y la esposa de mi amigo toma la bolsa y la maleta de la niña.

-Pues no puede estar aquí no las llevaremos pero piensa si debes hacer aquella prueba para que salgas de dudas- dice ella tomando a la niña de la mano y mirarme con seriedad saliendo del departamento.

-Piensa las cosas Sasuke…no creo que sea una broma recuerda con quien a has estado en estos últimos 5 años- me dice mi amigo y solos suspiro con pesar y es que ahora no podía continuar con mi fiesta pues seguía en mi mente aquellos ojos de la niña pero más la nota que aún seguía en mi manos.

Por alguna extraña razón me hacía recordar a alguien aquella letra pero no recordaba su nombre de aquella persona que escribía igual que esa nota.

A la mañana siguiente hubo una persona que limpio todo antes de que llegara mi madre a mi casa siempre me visitaba de imprevisto y era mejor evitar el regaño, sonó el timbre y abrí con pesar pues no había dormido muy bien pensando en aquella nota.

-¡Buen día Tío!- dice la molesta voz de aquel niño hijo de mi amigo que entro como un torbellino a mi casa.

-Buen día Sasuke- dice mi amigo con una sonrisa y solo suspire para ver que venía la niña con ellos.

-Trajimos a tu hija para ver que has decidido- dice la esposa de mi amigo que entra también.

-No sé qué pensar- digo mirando como el hijo de mi amigo toma la niña para mostrarle mi colección de figuras –No se toca…Boruto- digo al niño que solo me sonríe.

-Sarada es una niña muy reservada en eso se parece mucho a ti- me dice la esposa de mi amigo.

-¿Quién es Sarada?- pregunto y mi amigo sonríe.

-Tu hija se llama así…ella no los digo ayer en la noche- me dice y solo la miro pensaba que aquella niña no hablaba.

-Así que si habla…bien pues vamos a ver quién es su madre- le digo tomando a la niña para verla de frente –Dime quien es tu madre y donde está ahora- le digo y ella solo me mira con el ceño fruncido haciéndome recordar mucho a mí a su edad.

-¡Vaya que eres malo!- dice la esposa de mi amigo para darme un buen golpe en la cabeza –Sarada es un niña muy seria casi no habla mucho y por lo que veo tenía una vida bastante difícil- la miro con dolor por el golpe y la niña solo me mira.

-¿Cómo una vida difícil?- le pregunto.

-Note su ropa sencilla, la forma en que comió el desayuno, sus hábitos de higiene son muy diferentes a cualquier niño rico- dice la esposa de mi amigo y solo miro a la niña que me observa aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien pues vamos a ir hacer esa prueba para que salgas de las dudas- dice mi amigo y solo suspiro con aburrimiento.

-Pues está bien- digo – Si esto es una broma créeme que voy a averiguar quién me la hiso- tomo mi cartera para ir al dichoso hospital para realizar la prueba.

En el hospital revisaron a la niña y todo indicaba que estaba bien solo necesitaba algunas vitaminas y una mejor alimentación, la prueba se realizó y nos indicaron que en una semana sabríamos los resultados.

-Bien pues tendrás que quedártela una semana- decía mi amigo Naruto y solo lo mire con molestia.

-No puedo estoy a dos semanas de contraer matrimonio como voy a cuidar a una niña y más como le diré a mis padres de esto pero más mi abuelo me mataría- digo preocupado por todo lo que se venía.

-No puedes abandonarla no hasta que se sepa la verdad ya después sabrás que hacer- me dice mi amigo y solo suspiro.

-No puedo hacerme cargo de ella tengo cosas que hacer en la empresa además mi prometida estará por aquí y que le diré cuando vea a la niña- digo pensado como me ira si ella se encuentra con la niña.

-Pues ni modo tendrás que decirle la verdad- dice mi amigo –Es que no te acuerdas si anduviste de novio con alguien- me mira con curiosidad pero no recordaba nada sobre alguna ventura hace 5 años.

Al final la niña se tuvo quedar a mi lado, era muy tranquila y casi no hablaba bueno conmigo no hablaba solo con la esposa de mi amigo o con el travieso de Boruto.

Trataba de recordar a una de las tantas novias que tuve en aquella época pero no ninguna se me venía en la mente, yo no podía ser padre no ahora cuando ya estaba casi listo para ser el líder de mi propia familia.

Tome a la niña y salimos del departamento para caminar por las calles, la niña solo miraba todo lo que había en el camino hasta que se soltó de mi mano para ir a ver unos peluches en una tienda era la oportunidad de dejarla allí después de todo no podía ser mi hija.

Me gire para irme sin más dejar a la niña allí y librarme del problema y así fue camine lo más rápido que podía para que no me siguiera, pero empecé a sentir un extraño dolor en mi pecho como una angustia apareciera en mi interior de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Volví a caminar por círculos en aquella banqueta pensado en todo lo que estaba haciendo y que no debía hacer y por una extraña razón regrese corriendo a donde había dejado a la niña que ya no estaba la busque por todos lados.

-Es usted el padre de esta niña- me dice un policía que traía de la mano a la niña que estaba ya llorando haciéndome sentir muy mal.

-Si- le digo tomando a la niña que solo me mira con sus ojos llorosos.

-No debería dejarla sola es muy pequeña para andar sola por las calles- dice el oficial yéndose y dejándome con la niña que solo me mira entre lágrimas y por una extraña razón sentía algo y a ver visto aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas recordado a alguien.

De regreso al departamento la niña ya se había tranquilizado un poco y yo ya no sentía aquella angustia.

-No eres como los demás padres- me dice la niña con suavidad y la mire con sorpresa era la primera vez que me hablaba.

-¿Cómo?- le digo y ella solo me mira con molestia.

-No soy tonta- me dice y la mire con sorpresa –No eres como aquel señor rubio…él es amable y quiere mucho a ese niño Boruto- la miro y ella solos suspira.

-¿Por qué ahora me hablas?- le digo y ella se encoge de hombros para sentarse en la sala.

-No lo sé- dice y solo la miro para sentarme a su lado.

-Me dirás quien es tu madre y donde esta- le digo y ella me mira.

-Mi madre ya no está aquí- dice indicando con su dedo el lugar –Tal vez ya está allá donde van todos- dice señalando hacia arriba y solo la miro con sorpresa pues una niña de 5 años no podía saber lo que era la vida y la muerte.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto y ella solo me mira pero antes de que me dé una respuesta sonó el timbre del departamento haciéndome parar rápidamente para ver quién era, gran sorpresa la que me lleve mi madre y mi hermano esto no estaba bien.

Tome a la niña para ocultarla pero era inútil pues en cada escondite que elegía pensaba que sería descubierta en especial por mi hermano, no hubo otro remedio más que esconderla donde estaban los artículos de limpieza ella me miro con molestia pero solo la deje allí.

-Porque tardaste tanto en abrir- decía mí hermanó con molestia y solo suspire con pesar.

\- A que debo su visita- digo mirando como ellos entra al departamento.

-Sasuke estas a unas semanas de contraer matrimonio es lógico que también debes involucrarte en la fiesta también- dice mi madre y solo niego.

-Eso se lo deje a ella ahora solo debo presentarme y listo- digo sin más y mi madre me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso debe ser así pero bueno ya está casi todo- me decía mostrándome algunos de los folletos para la reunión que se haría en una de los salones de la familia Uchiha.

Estaba discutiendo con mi madre sobre aquella reunión que no me percate que mi hermano estaba por todo el departamento buscando algo.

-Así que esto estabas ocultando- dice mi hermano al mostrarse con aquella niña que estaba llorando recordado a cierta persona que había olvidado de hace años.

-¿Quién es ella Sasuke?- dice mi madre y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Quien más va hacer es la hija de Sasuke- dice mi hermano Itachi y solo niego.

-No es mi hija- digo –Tan solo es una broma- miro a la niña que observa mi hermano.

-Vamos es idéntica a ti- dice mi hermano Itachi al tomarla en sus brazos y mi madre se acerca para verla mejor.

-¿Nos explicas esto?- dice mi madre y solo suspiro.

-Según dice aquella nota que ella es mi hija…de hecho he realizado una prueba para saber si es verdad pero tan solo debo esperar una semana para saber la verdad- digo y mi madre solo me mira.

-Pero si es linda- dice mi hermano besando las mejillas de la niña que solo está observando todo.

-¿Qué dirá Karin de esto?- dice mi madre y solos suspiro eso si sería un gran problema si ella se entera de esto y más el gran problema con mi abuelo y su familia.

Mi madre solo miraba a la niña y solo mire a mi hermano que tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Y si resulta ser tu hija que harás- me dice mi hermano y solo suspiro aun no pensaba que hacer si fuera verdad y es que no podía echar todo atrás tenía que cesarme con Karin para poder obtener lo que yo más deseaba.

-No lo sé ya se me ocurrirá algo- digo mirando a la niña pero una extraña razón empecé a recordar a cierta pelirosa que hace años no venía a mi mente.

Al final mi madre me digo que tenía que pensar en todo y que debía decir la verdad a mi padre, a mi abuelo y Karin que esta última se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver a la niña.

Por suerte la esposa de mi amigo seguía preocupada por la niña tanto que iba al departamento por ella mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo en la empresa ocultando el secreto de aquella niña, de verdad me sorprendía mucho pues era una niña bastante seria y muy obediente aunque casi no hablaba conmigo solo algunas cosas que me decía entre ellas me decía que no era un buen padre como mi amigo.

Al final de la semana llego y pronto me reuniría con aquellos empresarios para realizar el gran negocio, me cambie de ropa y estaba seguro que esta noche seria excelente para cerrar el trato por suerte mi amigo se había llevado a la niña a su casa.

Mire en el recibidor la correspondencia y mire una sobre blanco que decía mi nombre lo tome para abrirlo y antes de comenzar a leer el timbre sonó para abrir era el portero que me entrego otro sobre de la clínica los resultados ya estaban en mis manos, lo abrí primero ese sobre para darme cuenta de la verdad aquella niña era mi hija de sangre.

Me senté en el sillón estaba muy impactado por la noticia y más aún la carta de aquel sobre me hiso sentir tanta furia en mi cómo era posible que aquella mujer me había ocultado ese gran secreto pero más que ella abandonar a su hija y se fuera sin decir más que unas palabras en esa carta.

Tenía mucho coraje de haber sabido la verdad de todo tanto que arrugué la carta y la prueba de ADN en mis manos, las lágrimas corría por mi rostro como era posible que aquella mujer después de tantos años volviera a mi vida y con esta gran sorpresa.

-Sasuke- decía la voz molesta de mi amigo y me gire para verlo allí parado a lado de aquella niña que solo me miraba con sorpresa, no sé cómo fue que me di cuenta aquella niña era idéntica a esa mujer en todo en sus ojos expresivos, en su forma de llorar y el tono de su piel igual a ella todo me recordaba a ella.

-Llévatela- le digo parándome del sillón para tomar sus cosas y aventarlas a fuera del departamento mi amigo me miro con miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?- me dice y solo lo empujo para sacarlo del departamento.

-¡No quiero verla! ¡Llévatela no la quiero cerca de mí!- le digo con molestia y el me mira.

-Dime la verdad- me dice mi amigo y le entrego la prueba.

-Ella es mi hija pero no la quiero te la regalo ¡Llévatela no la quiero ver!- le digo y lo saco a empujones con aquella niña que solo empezaba a llorar igual que su madre.

-¡Espera Sasuke!- me decía mi amigo y cerré la puerta para no verlo más y no sentir aquel dolor que ya estaba sintiendo en todo mi ser.

No pude reunirme con aquellas personas pues estaba mal y más por la carta que aquella mujer me había dejado, me recosté en mi cama y aun sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos la carta en mi mano.

-Sakura- digo cerrando los ojos después de 5 años volvía a mi mente aquella mujer de ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello largo de color rosa, sonrisa brillante su voz resonaba en mi cabeza porque había regresado a mi vida y más con aquella niña.

Pero más tenía que saber dónde estaba aquella mala mujer y que me explicara por qué había abandonado a la niña pues en su carta no era muy clara donde se había ido, tenía que buscarla para que me explicara todo.

 **********************Continuara****************


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La Hija de Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve en aquella cama y dolía mi cabeza de dar tanta vuelta en mi mente de saber dónde la buscaría, me levante y mire la carta arrugada sintiendo de nuevo un odio por esa mala mujer.

La empecé a buscar en donde ella vivía pero nadie sabía dónde encontrarla pues había mucho tiempo que ella no estaba por aquel lugar, no sabía por dónde más buscarla y el celular no dejaba de sonar era Karin que quería que ultimara los últimos detalles para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo este fin de semana.

Tuve que contratar un detective para buscar a Sakura ya que yo no sabía por dónde más buscarla dándole la información que necesitaba para su búsqueda.

De regreso a mi departamento me encuentro con mi amigo, su esposa y la niña que se cubría con la mano de la mujer.

-Solo venimos a que nos digas la verdad- dice mi amigo Naruto y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Ella es mi hija e hija de Sakura- le digo me mira con sorpresa.

-Hace años que no vemos a Sakura- dice mi amigo –Ella se marchó sin decir nada- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si se marchó y después me dio esta sorpresa- le digo y la niña no me mira.

-¿Qué harás con Sarada?- dice la esposa de mi amigo y solo suspiro.

-¡No va hacer nada el me regalo a Sarada así que no las llevaremos a asa cariño!- dice mi amigo con molestia y solo lo tomo de la chamarra.

-¡Ella se quedara conmigo…además estaba de malas ayer!- le digo y su esposa nos separa pues ya estaba irritado y podía darle un golpe.

-Basta no enfrente de Sarada ella no comprende lo que está pasando- dice la mujer de mi amigo con molestia y miro a la niña que está más que asustada.

-¿Ya buscaste a Sakura?- dice mi amigo y solo asiento.

-Si la busque por los lugares donde ella frecuentaba pero nadie sabe dónde está y contrate un detective para que la busque para que me explique esto- digo mirando a la niña que solo me mira.

-Cariño sabes dónde está tu mami- le dice la esposa de mi amigo a la niña que solo nos mira.

-Ella se ido- dice y solo la miramos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- dice mi amigo y solo la miramos.

-Ella digo que ya no estaría a mi lado que debía estar a lado de mi padre…que ella me cuidaría desde allá arriba- dice la niña señalando hacia el cielo y la esposa de amigo la abraza fuertemente y solo niego con la cabeza no era posible que Sakura estuviera en aquel lugar.

-Lo siento cariño sé que es doloroso pero recuerda que ahora nos tienes a nosotros y que no te dejaremos- dice la esposa de mi amigo con una leve sonrisa.

-Debes cuidarla ella solo te tiene a ti- dice mi amigo con el ceño fruncido y solos suspiro pues ahora tenía que decirle la verdad a mi padre y a mi abuelo confírmales a mi madre e hermano de que si es mi hija.

Miraba a la niña que solo me observaba era como verme en ella y mas porque tenía aquella mirada una mirada de un Uchiha, aun no crecía que ella fuera realmente mi hija peor mas quería saber el motivo por el cual Sakura había dejado a esa niña aquí sin dar una explicación era confuso.

-Bien la niña debe ir al colegio- decía la esposa de mi amigo que ya se había encariñado con ella.

-Si amigo la niña debe aprender cosas en el colegio- dice mi amigo con una sonrisa y solos suspiro esto era algo complicado.

-Yo no sé qué hacer estoy a una semana de contraer matrimonio y debo hacer muchas cosas- digo pensando en cómo debo decirle a mis padres, a mi abuelo peor mas a ella.

-Bien te ayudaremos con esto- dice la esposa de mi amigo –Yo te ayudare a que entre al colegio y podemos pasar por ella pero tú debes ver el bienestar y todo lo demás de ella- me dice observándome y solo suspiro.

-Gracias- le digo sin más creo que sería de gran ayuda ella.

-Y bien como le dirás a prima de esto- dice mi amigo y solo suspiro con pesar eso si era un gran problema Karin no era de sentimientos por los niños, era una persona mas de trabajo y no sabía si ella en el futuro querría un hijo.

-Es complicado- le digo sin más.

-Karin no será una buena madre- dice la esposa de mi amigo que este la mira con sorpresa.-Es la verdad y duele peor tu prima cariño no es de estilo maternal- la miro tenía razón y mi amigo solos suspira con pesar.

-Tía tengo hambre- dice la niña que volvemos a verla.

-¡Claro cariño vamos a comer algo antes de que regrese Boruto de la escuela…pronto iras a ese colegio bonito!- dice la esposa de mi amigo tomando la mano de ella y solo me mira.

-Bien yo dejare su maleta en la segunda habitación que es de ella no- me dice mi amigo y solo lo miro.

-Por ahora tengo que organizar todo- le digo y él me sonríe.

-Por esta ocasión te ayudaremos- dice mi amigo colocando su mano en mi hombro y solo sonrió levemente.

Después de realizar algunas llamadas por mi trabajo y organizar una cena en donde estarían todos mis familiares para darles la noticia sobre aquella niña pero más una el detective no tenía ninguna respuesta sobre el paradero de Sakura.

Mi amigo me ayudo a que la niña entra a ese colegio como también en tener alimentos saludables para ella, también de nuevo había solicitado alguien para que le realice su comida y la cuidara mientras yo estaba en el trabajo.

La esposa de mi amigo había ayudado a que la niña se viera linda para la cena y hablaba con ella de cómo comportarse en aquel lugar.

Al llegar a la casa de mis padres me sentí nervioso pues no sabía como comenzar a decirles esto hasta yo apenas estaba intentando ver la realidad de esta niña a mi lado.

-Vaya has traído a la princesita- dice mi hermano mayor que solo sonríe a la niña que se esconde detrás de mi con temor.

-Tengo que decirles algo importante- digo sin mas y mi hermano se acerca a la niña.

-No debes tenerme miedo yo adoro a los niños- dice con una sonrisa y ella sale de donde está escondida –Eres hermosa- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

La niña tomo la mano de él y también apareció la esposa de este con una gran sonrisa al verla llevándose a la niña a dentro de la casa de mis padres.

Después cuando todos estaban ya en la sala tuve que tomar el valor de decirles algo muy importante.

-A que se bebe esta reunión tan repentina- dice mi abuelo que solo observa a la niña con molestia.

-Yo…debo decirles la verdad- les digo y miro a Karin que se ve que está molesta a visto a la niña.

-¿Qué verdad?- me dice mi madre que ella ya lo sabe peor solo actúa para que nadie sospeche.

-Esa niña es mi hija- digo sin más y todos me miran con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- dice mi abuelo que es el más sorprendido.

-Lo se yo también estoy sorprendido pero es verdad- digo sin más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice mi padre que solo mira a la niña.

-Ya le he realizado la prueba y dio positivo- digo entregando los resultados del laboratorio.

-Imposible- dice mi abuelo y miro a Karin que está molesta muy molesta.

-¿Quién es la madre?- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Es aquella chica molesta de la preparatoria…hace años que no la veía- le digo y miro a la niña que está asustada en brazos de Izumi.

-¿Y porque tienes a esa niña en vez de que su madre este con ella?- dice Karin algo alterada.

-Porque no sé dónde está ella…me ha dejado a la niña en la puerta y no la he visto- digo sin más.

-Pero ya las estas buscando- dice mi madre acercándose a la niña que comienza a llorar sin más.

-Por favor dejen de gritar asustan al a niña- dice Itachi que solo consuela a la niña.

-Tiene razón- dice mi madre.

-¿Qué pasara con la boda?- pregunta mi padre y mi abuelo solo suspira con pesar.

-¡No Sasuke no me puedes hacer esto ya está todo listo!- dice Karin que es la más molesta.

Mi hermano se llevó a la niña para que tomara la cena mientras yo hablaba con Karin que solo estaba allí observándome.

-Sabes que llevas años para que esto suceda de que sea el líder por fin del Uchiha y ahora lo echaras a la borda por una niña- dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo…- no sabía qué decir de verdad estaba algo confundido y más por la carta que Sakura había dejado, la niña que me recordaba tanto cuando yo tenía esa edad y también a Sakura.

-Mi empresa ya está en fusión con la tuya y cree no voy a perder todo…Sasuke tu tiene una vida ya realizada busca a la madre de esa niña y regrésala sigue adelante a lo que tienes ya- me dice acercándose a mí y solo la miro.

-No crees que no la estoy buscando- le digo –Tan solo es que no la he encontrado- ella suspira con pesar.

-Bien pues es mejor que vayas a ls autoridades para que ellos se hagan cargo de la niña y tu continúes por tu camino- dice ella y solo la miro algo sorprendido.

-Eso es cruel- dice Itachi entrando a la sala mirando con molestia a Karin.

-Porque- dice ella sin más.

-Saben lo que le hacen a esos niños- dice él –Los llevan a los orfanatos y los tratan tan mal que muchos huyen de aquel lugar… ¿Tú quieres que Sarada esté en uno de esos?- me pregunta y solo lo miro.

-Lo importante es que esa niña solo está aquí para arruinar la vida perfecta de Sasuke- dice Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo voy a permitir- dice Itachi –Si tú no quieres responsabilizarte de Sarada yo si…pero déjame te digo hermano que en el momento en que ella pase a mi tu tela jamás te la regresare…ella será mi hija y jamás te le acercaras- lo miro y de nuevo aquella sensación en mi corazón apareció fue cuando no volví a ver a Sakura lo que estaba sintiendo de nuevo.

-Bien pues has eso- dice Karin sin más.

-La decisión es de él- dice Itachi y solo los miro.

-Por favor no discutan…- digo sin más –Tengo que pensarlo- les digo y ellos me miran.

-Bien pero tienes que darte priesa porque no voy a cancelar la boda- dice Karin.

-La boda ya no importa ahora es Sarada la más importante- dice mi hermano con molestia ellos nunca se han llevado bien.

-Sasuke- dice Karin y miro a mi hermano que está molesto.

-Espero que por primera vez en tu vida tomes la decisión mas correcta- me dice y solo suspiro tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza.

Al final de la cena les comente que tenía que pensar en cancelar o no al boda eso molesto a Karin pero al final accedió, en cuanto a la niña mi hermano digo que era mejor que se quedara con mi madre pues mi departamento no estaba adaptado a que viviera un niño pero por primera vez dije que no que ella debía estar a mi lado, era verdad en este tiempo me gustaba verla me recordaba tanto a Sakura no podía dejarla.

-espero que lo pienses- dice Karin que solo mira a la niña que está en los asientos de atarás del carro durmiendo sin más.

-¿Tú no quieres hijos?- le pregunte y ella me miro.

-Claro que sí pero no ahora cuando mi vida profesional está tomando un rumbo de éxito como el tuyo…Sasuke piénsalo ella no te ayudara a tener lo que tanto deseas- me dice bajándose del auto sin más y solo suspiro tenia tanto que meditar y el tiempo era corto.

 **-/*/-**

Estaba a dos días de que la boda se llevara a cabo y estaba sintiéndome muy nervioso, aun no había decidió nada y es que era difícil no podía permitir que se la llevaran de mi lado ya me estaba acostumbrado a ella que aunque era algo seria, reservada también hacia travesuras peor al final nunca la reprendía dolía verla llorar.

La mire estaba tomando su desayuno que le estaba preparando aquella mujer que contrate para que la cuidara y la alimentara, tenía un vestido de color azul marino y una coleta bien arreglada que era increíble el porte que tenia la niña era una Uchiha después de todo, me acerque a ella para tomar el café y gran sorpresa que me lleve al ver que ella tenía aquel lunar pequeño en forma de corazón que su madre tenía y que claro está que yo era el único que lo había visto.

Toque con mi dedo aquel lunar y recordé el día en que lo había visto en Sakura, era lindo había recordado cuando fue la primera vez que lo ve con Sakura y ahora ella lo tenía.

-¡Que!- die la niña algo asustada por mi toque y solo le sonrió de lado si tenía algo de ella aporte de su mirada tierna y la forma en que lloraba era igual a Sakura.

-Nada- le digo tomando mi café sonriendo recordando aquellos tiempos en la preparatoria hace mucho que no lo hacía ahora eran más frecuentes.

Habían tocado el timbre era Naruto que venía por ella, cada día la llevaba a la escuela y claro el escandaloso de su hijo estaba enseñando a ella hacer travesuras.

-Vamos Sarada- decía el niño rubio y solo lo mire como molestia pues tomaba de la mano a mi hija.

-Sasuke debes compra el uniforme de la escuela y además algunos materiales- me dice saliendo del departamento y solo suspiro –Bienvenido a la ida de un padre- me dice con una sonrisa y solo lo observo sin decir nada más.

La decisión ya la tenía y se los comunique a mis familiares me quedaría con Sarada, ella era mi hija yo debía hacerme responsable después de volver a leer la carta de Sakura me di cuenta de que no podía perder un vinculo especial con aquella niña.

-¿Abra boda?- pregunta mi abuelo que solo me mira con seriedad.

-Si habrá- digo sin más y miro a Karin que sonríe con suavidad –Pero me quedare con Sarada ya que es mi hija y mi responsabilidad- miro a todos que están sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?- dice Karin que no cree mis palabras.

-Es más que obvio que ella debes estar con nosotros ya que es una Uchiha- dice mi abuelo sin más.

-Pero es que…- dice Karin aun no comprende.

-No la voy abandonar ella estará a mi lado y formaremos una familia- le digo hasta que encuentre a Sakura eso era muy claro.

-Sigue adelante la boda ya estamos a un día- dice mi padre y solo miro a Karin que no le agrada la idea de que me quedara con la niña.

Después de aquella reunión y una intensa platica con Karin acerca de Sarada al final fue un día muy agotador, al llegar mire que estaba ya dormida Sarada en el sillón de la sala así que la cargue para que durmiera en la que ya era su habitación.

La acomode mejor en aquella cama y le quite los zapatos, la mire por un rato cada día que pasaba me recordaba mas a Sakura.

-Mamá- digo Sarada entre sueños y solo me senté a su lado ella extrañaba mucho a su madre y yo no sabía qué hacer.

 _Saber que yo estaba embarazada me lleno de alegría pues era el mejor regalo que me habías dejado…pero más sabia que tenía un pedacito de ti a mi lado…se que la amaras tanto como yo la ame en este tiempo._

Acaricie su cabello negro y le di un beso en su frente sin querla despertar me recosté a su lado y la mire.

 _Sabes se parece todo a ti…no solo en lo físico si no en aquellos gestos que esta comenzado a mostrar…la amo demasiado y me gustaría que tú la conozcas y te enamores de ella tanto como yo lo hice de ti…amala, quiérela, protégela porque ella es tu hija…_

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido y sentí una leva caricia en mi rostro para abrir mis ojos y ver unos pequeños ojitos de color que me miraban con sorpresa.

-Mamá tenía razón eres un príncipe cuando duermes- me dice Sarada y solo sonrió con suavidad para besar su manita que aun está en mi rostro.

-¿Tu mamá digo eso?- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Siempre hablaba de ti…de algunas cosas que yo hacía y que siempre le recordaba a ti- me dice y solo rio para abrazar a esa pequeña niña.

El tan inesperado día había llegado la boda se llevo a cabo en los grandes salones del hotel de la familia Uchiha, todo estaba listo y me observé en el espejo aun tenia aquella duda de si era correcto contraer matrimonio con Karin porque aun seguía en mi cabeza que pasaría si encentrara a Sakura, solos suspire con pesar no había pista de ella y ya me estaba hartando de no tener algo de ella debía continuar.

-Mira tu padre está nervioso- dice Itachi entrando a la habitación dónde ya me había cambiado y mire a Sarada con un vestido de color blanco con rosa que me miraba con sorpresa.

-No estoy nervioso- le digo y sonrió suavemente también estaba Izumi la esposa de mi hermano que arreglaba a la niña.

-Cariño creo que necesita un poco de maquillaje- dice y solo gruño con fastidio.

-Es muy chica para eso…ni loco te dejare que maquilles a mi hija- digo con molestia e Itachi solo ríe divertido ante sus provocaciones.

-Bien papá celoso- dice y solo suspiro –Cariño debemos hacerle un bonito chongo- dice Itachi que se acerca a ella para decirle como y me acerco a él para alejarlo mi hermano no podía ver aquel lunar no lo podía permitir yo era el único que lo vería.

-No ella está bien así- le digo y el sonríe divertido.

-Es verdad Sarada tiene un cabello muy lacio, muy negro ¡es hermoso!-dice Izumi que la abraza con mucho cariño y ella ríe divertida.

Nos dejan solos un momento y solo la miro estaba realmente linda.

-¿Ella será mi nueva mamá?- me dice y solo la miro.

-No- le digo y ella me mira.

-¿Qué será de mi ella?- me pregunta y la miro como le explicaba a ella esto.

-Karin…ella es…- me mordí el labio y ella me miraba con curiosidad.

-Una madrastra- me dice y la miro con sorpresa.

-No…- le digo y ella me sigue mirando.

-Boruto dice que ella es mi nueva madrastra- me dice y ruso el ceño ante lo dicho por ella dios ese niño era igual a su padre.

-No ella no es eso…- le digo.

-¿Qué es?- dice y solo suspiro.

-Solo no la llames así…llámala Karin creo que a ella le gustara mas eso- le digo y ella sonríe abrazándome fuertemente.

La boda se llevo a cabo sin más problema pero por una extraña razón no me sentía bien de hacer esto, mire a mi hija que bailaba con mi hermano aquella niña se había ganado ya el cariño de todos e incluso de mi padre pero no mucho de mi abuelo que aun estaba rejego a sus encantos y decía que ella era importante pero que aun esperaba un heredero varón para los Uchiha.

Al final no pudimos ir de luna de miel teníamos trabajo que hacer en nuestras empresas, la noche de bodas se llevaría a cabo en aquel hotel en la suite mas lujos que tenia y que fue acondicionada para ese momento, momento que no se llevo a cano pues aun seguía preocupado por Sarada la cual se quedo en casa de mi hermano haciendo enojar mucho a Karin.

Aquella noche solo pensaba en Sakura y en los momentos que había compartido con ella en la preparatoria pero mas como aquella chica pelirosa me había enamorado sin más.

Una mañana había recibido una llamaba de mi detective y me había comentado que ya sabia dónde estaba Sakura quería verme en un lugar que de inmediato fui dejando todo en la empresa tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Sakura, preguntas tenia muchas en mi cabeza y llegue al lugar donde me indico el detective.

-Este lugar- dije y él me dio unos papeles.

-Si…Uchiha si lee los informes que me dieron en el hospital se dará cuenta de toda la verdad- me dice dejándome algo aturdido no me esperaba este lugar.

-Imposible- le digo mirándolo con molestia me había tomado el pelo.

-No créame que no…si quiere vamos a ese lugar para que lo vea con sus propios ojos- me dice señalándome el caminó a dónde estaba Sakura, mi corazón latía con fuerza y un mal presentimiento me estaba atacando.

Entre a una sala dónde había varias urnas, olía a incienso y flores recién cortadas.

-Allí esta- dice el detective señalando una de las urnas que decía el nombre de Sakura y una pequeña foto de ella, una flor en color blanco reposaba en esta.

-No- digo sin creer aun lo que estaba vendo -¿Cómo?- digo y el solo me miro.

-Todo está en el sobre- me dice –Lo lamento mucho Uchiha- se marcha dejándome solo mirando aquella urna de cristal donde está ya Sakura, las lagrimas de mis ojos brotan sin mas sintiendo un gran dolor en mi corazón pues ella ya no estaba aquí.

Trate de tocar aquel cristal donde estaba ella y solo lloro con desconsuelo era muy doloroso pues había recordado el ultimo día que nos vinos discutimos y la hice sentir tan mal con mis palabras, mis acciones y ver sus lagrimas en aquellos ojos color verde que ya nunca mas vería.

Caí de rodillas llorando con amargura pues había sido tan estúpido de no pedir perdón cuando ella estaba aun aquí, de buscarla para rogar su perdón y ahora no estaba, el dolor era inmenso nunca pensé que algo así me pasaría pero jamás volvería oír su voz suave decirme "Sasuke".

 _Por favor cuida de nuestra hija…dale una hermosa familia que yo no pude darle…amala como nada en este mundo y que ella te ame tanto que nadie pueda destruir ese amor…perdóname Sasuke por ocultarte esto pero tenía miedo pero ahora comprendo que ella debe estar contigo por siempre…_

 *************************Continuara****************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios espero les haya gustado…espero que el siguiente también les guste…nos vemos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La Hija de Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Aquellas épocas cuando uno era estudiante no te importaba en realizad nada, había sido popular con mi amigo Naruto desde la primaria y por mi mala suerte siguió en los demás años claro que en la universidad ya no tanto.

Durante mis años de preparatoria fue realmente bueno pues había encontrado amigos, amiga leal y claro el fastidio de las acosadoras, mi mejor amigo había podido con ellas y sin en cambio yo solo las ignoraba pero al final solo estaban allí.

En el segundo año de preparatoria me había dado cuenta que de todas las chicas de ese año estaban detrás de nosotros con excepción de una chica en particular.

La chica era la presidente de la generación, la típica chica matadita y estudiosa era la única que no estaba en el grupo y otras compañeras del grupo está claro, en fin aquella chica pelirosa siempre estaba en cargándose de que todos entregaron sus trabajos, en el club de literatura, metida en la biblioteca era la mejor de la clase.

Por alguna extraña razón la chica no me prestaba mucha atención y eso molestaba pues al tener a todas detrás de mí y a ella no, una ocasión la chica me digo que no estaba en búsqueda de un hombre para ser feliz que su sueño era ser alguien en la vida.

Según mis amigas del grupo aquella chica venia de un lugar muy humilde, su padre trabajaba en el campo y que había hecho lo posible para entra a las escuelas en la ciudad tenía grandes sueños y quería cumplirlos, lo sabía desde que la mire por primera vez en el salón sabía que ella era especial.

De algún modo empecéhablar con ella y realmente era interesante no era de esas chicas que solo hablan de maquillaje o de sus defectos no ella hablaba de tantas cosas, de cultura, de libros, de noticias era interesante estar con ella.

Aquella chica se unió al grupo de mis amigos formando un lazo con ella que pronto termino en una amistad inseparable como la de mi amigo, siempre estaba con ella y las acosadoras tenían envidia pero les había dejado claro que si le hacían algo nunca se los perdonaría.

El tiempo pasó empecé a sentir cosas por ella más que una amistad y lo ve con ella también que había algún interés en mí, no fue fácil llegar a ser novios pues ella no quería romper el lazo de amistad que habíamos forjado con el tiempo pero al final comenzamos una relación más formal.

Todo era perfecto tenia a mi lado a una mujer que era muy inteligente, que era digna de ser en un futuro la señora Uchiha pero como dicen por allí no todo es color de rosa y los rumores de una supuesta infidelidad de parte de ella hacia mí se derrumbó todo.

El rumor era que ella andaba con el profesor de literatura el cual también era popular con las estudiantes de universidad, la enfrente en aquella fiesta que había organizado una de las chicas del grupo humillándola por lo que había oído en los pasillos, por lo que decían de mí en la universidad si darle tiempo a que ella se defendiera termine con ella de la forma más cruel aquel día.

De haber sabido que ese día sería la última vez que la vería con vida no la hubiera tratado de esa forma, estaba tan arrepentido de mis propias acciones del pasado y más no la busque cuando tuve la oportunidad de arreglar todo ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sakura- decía estaba aun en el piso de la sala donde estaban aquella urna blanca y su nombre escrito en esta.

Cerré los ojos y suspire tenía que continuar ella me había encargado a nuestra hija y tenía que estar bien por aquella niña, me levante como pude y coloque mi mano en aquel cristal aun lloraba.

-Te prometo que cuidare bien de nuestra hija…perdóname por todo Sakura- digo secando mis lagrimas tenía muchas cosas que hacer primero tenía que arreglar todo para que aquella urna la pasar a la área privada de los Uchiha en donde tendría un lugar muy hermoso donde Sarada pudiera dejar flores a ella, también colocar fotos de los mejores momentos de Sakura en donde mostrara su sonrisa brillante.

Marque al número de Itachi para que me ayudara con ese trámite tuve que decirle la verdad de todo y comprendió que era urgente hacer rápido el movimiento, tenía que encontrar aquellas fotos que no sabía donde las había dejado.

Ignore las llamadas de la oficina y las de Karin pues ahora me importaba mas Sarada como le diría la verdad de esto, mire a mi amigo y a su esposa en el parque con los niños que jugaban.

Sonreí levemente al ver a Sarada reír divertida por lo que estaba haciendo mi amigo, camine hasta la banca donde estaba la esposa de mi amigo y me senté sin decir nada.

-Toma- me dice y miro la bolsa la miro sin comprender –Es el uniforme- dice y solo lo tomo.

-Gracias- le digo.

-Ya he entregado los materiales para que Sarada pueda hacer sus trabajos- me dice y solo la miro.

-Gracias…¿Cuánto te debo?- le digo y ella sonríe con suavidad.

-Nada…sabes me encariñado mucho con Sarada…ella necesita una mamá real- me dice y solo la miro ya me lo había dicho antes de que me casara con Karin que no tenía el objetivo de hacer un hogar si no de aumentar su profesión y su empresa.

-Lo sé- le digo mirando abajo sin más –Tengo que hablar con Naruto y contigo de un asunto muy impórtate pero no pueden estar los niños- ella me miro un rato y comprendió.

Los niños se entretuvieron en uno de los juegos mientras nosotros hablábamos sin que ellos estuvieran cerca.

-¿Y bien?- dice mi amigo que me miraba algo extraño tal vez era porque había estado llorando.

-Tengo que decirles que he encontrado a Sakura- digo sin mas y Naruto me miro con sorpresa como Hinata también.

-¿Dónde está?- dice mi amigo.

-¿Ya la viste?- dice Hinata que está esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-Si ya la ve- digo bajando la mirada y suspirando.

-¡¿Por qué abandonó a Sarada?!- dice algo alterada y mi amigo la tranquiliza.

-Deja que nos diga- dice Naruto sin más.

-Ella…está muerta- les digo y de nuevo me miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- dice Naruto que esta muy sorprendido por lo dicho por mi.

-Es verdad yo acabo de ir a verla…no lo creí pero allí esta ella- digo bajando la mirada y colocando mis manos en mi cabeza que dolia mucho.

-Lo siento…Sasuke- dice Hinata que se a levantado para mírame y tomar mi mano –Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites- dice ella sentándose del otro lado de mi aun su mano esta con la mia.

-¿Quiero verla?- dice Naruto con seriedad y solo asiento, mi amigo también tenía sus dudas.

-Si iremos pero primero hay que ir a comer- digo y Hinata asiente me sonríe suavemente.

Ella va por los niños y mi amigo esta algo pensativo, algo serio y hasta decaído pues no rio con lo que decía su hijo, Sarada me miro y la abrace fuertemente ella correspondió y solo acariciaba su cabello con mucho amor.

Comimos algo rápido y llevamos a los niños con la hermana de Hinata para que los cuidara un rato mientras nosotros íbamos al cementerio para que mi amigo viera a Sakura.

Aun dolía y mucho el ver aquella urna donde estaba ella, mire a Hinata que estaba llorando en silencio, ellas fueron buenas compañeras en la preparatoria y creo que un poco en la universidad.

En cuanto a mi amigo era algo más complicado pues él me confesó en la preparatoria que le gustaba Sakura, pero comprendió que ella me había elegido a mi y solo me digo "Cuídala" y no lo cumplí, cuando termine mi noviazgo con Sakura mi amigo fue el único que me reprocho el porqué la había tratado así y por lo que restaba de la carrera nos dejamos de hablar pero en la graduación nos volvimos hablar y todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Sakura- decía mi amigo que tocaba la vitrina con sus manos, lloraba sin mas siempre había sido así mi amigo no reprimía lo que sentía y yo si guardaba todo.

Me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos me abrazo con fuerza sentía también mis propias lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Lo siento- me dice y solo niego, Naruto solo se seca las lagrimas de sus ojos y abraza a su esposa que también está llorando.

-Quiero algo especial para ella- les digo secando mis lagrimas –Quiero fotos de ella en dónde este sonriendo…flores sus favoritas rosas o cerezos…quiero hacer una ceremonia para honrar su memoria y decirles a todos nuestros amigos de esto- miro a ellos que solo asiente.

-Creo que yo tengo unas fotos de ellas…yo puedo avisar a los demás- me dice Hinata.

-Yo te ayudare a la ceremonia- dice mi amigo –Sera tan hermoso como lo era ella- mira la urna donde esta Sakura.

De regreso por los niños Hinata me comento que tenía que ir con la niña con un sicólogo para que me ayudara a decirle de esto a ella.

Al llegar a casa tome su mano para entra al departamento en donde ya estaba Karin esperándonos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me dice Karin algo molesta.

-Sarada ve a tomar un baño y después cenaremos- le digo y ella asiente va con la señora que la cuida que le entrego la bolsa del uniforme de la escuela.

-Ahora me dirás- me dice y solos suspiro con pesar.

-Ya encontré a la madre de Sarada- le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Ya se llevara a la niña?- me dice y solo niego –Sasuke, ella debe cuidar a la niña y no tu- me dice algo molesta.

-No entiendes Karin- le digo mirándola con seriedad –Sakura está muerta- ella me mira con sorpresa.

-No lo creo- me dice y solo suspiro tenía un dolor de cabeza, quería cenar e ir a la cama.

-Si es verdad y pronto se realizara una ceremonia a su honor- le digo me acerco a ella para mirarla con seriedad –Te pido que no le digas nada a la niña aun no…no es el momento de que ella se entere de la verdad- ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Por favor Sasuke como crees que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así…tú debes decirle eso a ella- me dice tomando sus cosas para encerrarse en la habitación, al final estuvo bien pues no pretendía ir a dormir con ella quería estar a lado de Sarada el tiempo posible.

Al mirarla dormí me recordaba mucho a Sakura en todo, y solo acaricie su negro cabello con mis manos se parecía mucho a mi pero tenía algunos gesto de Sakura, la abrace y sentí mis mejillas humedad estaba llorando de nuevo pues al recordad a ella era doloroso.

Los días pasaron y aunque tenía algunas discusiones con Karin evitaba que Sarada nos viera o escuchara, mi vida había dado un gran giro y los cambios eran bueno pues trataba de estar con mi hija el tiempo que fuera necesario sin que ella sintiera la pérdida de su madre y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a su tiempo.

Itachi hiso todo para que ella estuviera en aquel lugar donde era exclusivo de la familia Uchiha, mis abuelo se opuso pero al final accedió por mi madre y mi padre que me veían que estaba pasando por un trago muy amargo.

El día llego y como había dicho mi amigo Naruto la ceremonia sería muy especial, todos mis compañeros estarían en aquella ceremonia, Hinata había consiguió algunas fotos de ella y una en especial que iría en aquél hermoso arreglo de flores.

-Sabes- le digo a mi pequeña niña que está enfrente de mí con aquél vestido de color blanco.

-¿Papi esta triste?- me dice y solo niego.

-Sabes mami ahora es un ángel- le digo abrasándola –Que nos cuida a los dos desde allá arriba- acaricio su cabello y ella me abraza con sus pequeñas manos.

-Lo sé- me dice –Mami me digo que siempre nos cuidara no importaba lo que pasara- la mire que sonreía y no había tristeza alguna en ella, al parecer Sakura había hablado con ella de este asuntó.

\- Sabes hoy es un día especial pues mami esta en un lugar muy hermoso y por esta razón hoy celebraremos que nos cuida allá en el cielo- le digo –Es una ceremonia hermosa llena de flores que le gustaba a tu mami- ella sonríe.

-Si ya ve las flores que hay allí- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Te quedaras de este lado con Hanabi si- le digo y ella siente era una buena niña siempre obediente y sonreí levemente.

-Yo la cuido tío- dice el pequeño diablillo de Boruto tomando la mano de Sarada y solo asiento para ver a la hermana de Hinata que está allí para cuidar a los niños mientras los demás íbamos a la ceremonia.

Llegaron varios compañeros del colegio entre ellos aquella chica rubia la mejor amiga de Sakura Ino que lloraba con amargura al saber que ella ya no estaba con nosotros a su lado estaba otro amigo Sai que acompañaba a la rubia en su dolor.

-Ino esta llorando mucho- dice Naruto al ver a esa chica que estaba destrozada por la noticia.

-Lo sé…eran buenas amigas no- le digo mirándolo y asiente.

-Si muy buenas amigas- dice –Se que Ino conoce a los padres de Sakura por si quieres darles la noticia- lo miro y solo bajo la cabeza es que aun no estaba preparado para verlos y mucho menos de darles esta noticia de la muerte de su hija.

-Lo pensare- le digo y solo suspiro entrando en aquella habitación olía a cerezo, mire la foto que había conseguido Hinata era hermosa, Sakura sonreía con sinceridad y eso era lo que me había gustado de ella.

Mi familia estaba allí a mi lado inclusive Karin que se mantenía al margue de todo pero estaba allí al final, venían algunos compañeros que también me daban el pésame y palabras de aliento.

Ve a una mujer que nunca creí volver a ver a su lado estaba aquel hombre que fue en los años de escuela en la preparatoria el presidente a lado de Sakura.

-Sasuke- dice aquel hombre de cabello negro.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- digo mirando aquella mujer.

-Bastante creo- dice y la miro esa mujer había sido la única testigo de aquel día en que había dejado a Sakura.

-Lo sé- digo sin más y ella me mira con molestia.

-Después de 5 años ahora decides hacer algo bien- me dice y su compañero la mira con desaprobación.

-Temari- dice aquel sujeto y ella solo me mira.

-Sabes yo estuve a lado de Sakura- me dice –Yo estuve allí mirando como luchaba día a día con aquella enfermedad- la miro con sorpresa.

-Yo…- le digo y ella solo suspira.

-¿Dónde está Sarada?- me dice y solo señalo la otra habitación –A por si no sabias yo soy la pediatra de la niña- la miro y ella pasa a mi lado.

-Lo siento- dice aquel hombre que solo coloca su mano en mi hombro.

-No te disculpes- le digo y el niega.

-Siempre orgulloso Uchiha- me dice y lo miro.

-Igual que tu Nara- le digo entrando aquella habitación mirando como Sarada de inmediato va a los brazos de aquella mujer.

-¡Tía Temari!- dice la niña abrazando a la mujer que la recibe sin más.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- dice aquella mujer.

-Bien- dice Sarada que me mira con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Shikadai pregunta mucho por ti- dice Nara y Sarada solo ríe.

-Te veo algo delgada- dice la mujer que revisa a Sarada sin más.

-Me llevaron al doctor…me sacaron sangre…tía Hinata digo que no pasaría nada y dolió- dice Sarada y ella me mira con molestia.

-Dudaste- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Vamos Temari no enfrente de la niña- dice Nara tranquilizando a su mujer.

-Tendrás que ir a vístame a mi consultorio debo revisarte- dice la mujer y le sonrió a la niña.

-¡Claro quiero ver al doctor bueno!- dice Sarda con emoción y va a lado de Boruto que están armando algún rompecabezas.

-¿El doctor bueno?- digo y ella me mira.

-Si mi hermano menor es cardiólogo, mi otro hermano es doctor general y yo soy pediatra- me dice.

-¿Quieres revisar a Sarada para ver que no tenga la misma enfermedad de Sakura?- dice Nara y miro a la mujer.

-No te asustes Uchiha la enfermedad que tenia Sakura no era hereditaria- me dice –Tan solo quiero checarla si está en su peso ya que la veo algo delegada solo eso- solo suspiro y ella solo me mira con molestia.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo sin más y como era de esperar nosotros los Uchiha no lloramos nos aguantamos los que sentíamos, mi amigo estaba muy triste y lloraba sin reserva siendo acompañado por su esposa.

Tome la urna en mis manos sintiéndome muy mal pero no podía llora no enfrente de todos, Naruto me digo que si él podía llevar al panteón y solo asentí, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero las contuve.

Al llegar al panteón en aquella área donde estaban los Uhchiha había ya un lugar especial para ella, Naruto coloco la urna y yo el nombre de ella a un lado de esta con las fotos que había conseguido Hinata.

Aquella mujer saco una foto de Sakura embaraza y sentía que ahora si ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

-Sarada quieres colocar esta allí- dice aquella mujer a mi hija que está a mi lado mirando todo sin decir nada.

-Claro Tía-dice Sarada tomando aquella foto dónde estaba Sakura y ella juntas sonriendo, tome a Sarada y la cerque para que dejara la foto en aquel lugar –Mami está feliz- dice ella y me abraza con mucho cariño y ya no podía contener las lagrimas que salieron sin más sin importan el qué dirán aquellas personas o mi familia.

Miraba cada una de las fotos algunas eran de los días del colegio siempre con aquella sonrisa tan sincera y llena de alegría, otras eran de los días de verano que habíamos compartido todos y las que alguna vez en mis locos sueños era verla así embarazada aunque ahora solo quedaría plasmada en una foto y no haberla visto en vivo.

-No debes llorar…mami se podrá triste- dice Sarada que seca mis lagrimas con sus pequeñas lagrimas y solo niego.

-No…debemos…llorar…a ella…no le gustaría…verdad…mi amor- le digo y ella asiente secándome las lagrimas con sus manitas en mi rostro sintiendo un extraño calor en mi corazón, era el mejor regalo que Sakura me había dejado.

Sarada no había llorado en este tiempo eso me preocupaba tal vez era momento de que los fueron a ver un psicólogo para que nos atendiera, ella sonrió y miro a todos con una sonrisa muy parecida a Sakura, miro en donde estaba su mamá.

-Debemos poner una flor de cerezo- dice y solo asiento miramos a Naruto que coloco una pequeña flor de cerezo para cerrar aquel lugar sin más.

-Sarada nunca le faltara flores a tu mami- dice mi hermano que esta mi lado con una sonrisa cálida y Sarada asiente feliz.

-Mamá le gustaría mucho eso- dice con una sonrisa –Papi vendremos muy seguido a verla verdad- me dice y solo asiento.

-Claro que si mi pequeña- le digo y ella mira todos –También pueden venir a verla cuando deseen- la abrace fuertemente y salimos de aquel lugar sin más, deje a Sarada que fuera con Boruto a ver a unos pájaros que había en un árbol claro acompañados de Hanabi.

-Bien debes llevarla al hospital para que la revise y además te entregare las cosas de Sakura dejo- dice la mujer de Nara y solo la miro con sorpresa.

-De verdad- digo aun sin creer.

-Claro solo dime a donde las envió…la ropa de Sarada está allí- me dice y solo asiento.

-Yo le daré la dirección- dice Naruto anotando en un papel mi dirección.

-No piensas que dejare que lleves las cosas de ella a nuestra casa y mas aquella foto- dice Karin que solo me mira con molestia.

-¿Karin?- le digo y ella me mira está enojada se nota.

-No creo que sea buena idea…y además de aguantar a la niña ahora quieres que vea las cosas de aquella mujer como su retrato en una parece eso no lo permitiré Sasuke- dice y la miro sin comprender lo que decía.

-¡Tu mala mujer!- dice Hinata algo alterada que es sujetada por Naruto.

-Vamos querida- dice Naruto que mira con molestia a su prima.

-¡Mira mujer si no quieres la foto de Sakura yo me la puedo quedar pero no permitiré que maltarte a Sarada eso si que no!- dice Ino que también está alterada y sujetada por Sai.

-No te atreverás a pegarle a la niña porque créeme que ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo permitiremos- dice la mujer de Nara –Además de que te ira muy mal verdad querido- la mujer mira a Nara que esta mas que molesto.

-Claro- dice Nara mirando con molestia a Karin.

-No puedo creer lo que has dicho- dice Izumi con molestia.

-Déjame te digo algo importante querida que el departamento en de mi hermano y él puede meter todo lo que quiera en su casa- dice mi hermano- Y además ahora su principal prioridad es Sarada- Karin solo me mira con molestia sabia que esto aun no se terminaba pues discutiríamos mas al rato.

-Tu prima es una odiosa- dice Hinata –De una vez te advierto que si aquella mujer toca a Sarada se me olvidare que es tu prima y la golpeare- miro a la esposa de mi amigo con temor.

-Cuenta con migo para darle una buena golpiza si se atreve a tocarla- dice Ino.

-Bien chicas por favor ya le hicimos saber que no dejaremos que toque a Sarada- dice Izumi.

-No necesario darle una paliza a esa mujer no vale la pena vamos por lo legal-dice la mujer de Nara.

-Me agrada- dice mi hermano y yo solo suspiro con pesar.

Al final aquel día me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza por tantas cosas que aun estaban en mi mente y por suerte Karin no discutió nada sobre el tema.

El tiempo pasó y como digo la mujer de Nara llevo algunas cosas de Sarada a la casa, ropa, juguetes y algunas fotos de Sakura que estaban en la habitación de ella que siempre que llegaba a casa las miraba cuando me cambiaba de ropa.

Uno de esos días bajamos los tres como si fuéramos una familia o aparentábamos ser una familia, apareció un hombre que jamás pensé volver a ver.

-Kakashi- dice Sarada que va inmediato a brazarlo.

-Hola pequeña- dice el profesor de literatura -¿Cómo has estado?- Sarada solo sonríe.

-Bien- dice mirando a mis amigos que han llegado para llevarla a la escuela, Sarada se acerco a ellos y mire con seriedad a ese hombre.

-Después de tanto tiempo- dice y solo lo miro.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le digo con molestia y el solo se acerca un poco a mí.

-Vengo por…mi hija- dice y lo miro con molestia eso me molesto mucho porque me le fui encima.

-¡Sarada no es tu hija es mía!- le digo ya molesto y el solo me mira sin ninguna expresión.

-¡No pelen!- dice Sarada algo asustada y con lagrimas en sus ojos que eso me hiso sentir algo más molesto, Naruto quería separarme de él pero no podía quería golpearlo después de todo él tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Sakura.

 ************************Continuara*******************


End file.
